


Pink fuzzy bunny slippers

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little One-shot.<br/>Reader buys Victor some pink fuzzy bunny slippers just to rile him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink fuzzy bunny slippers

“What the hell is this?” You heard Victor’s stern voice from the kitchen. Victor stared at the pink fuzzy bunny slippers that were in the gift he just opened. Sitting on the couch watching TV, you muffled your giggle so he wouldn’t hear. “I just wanted to buy you something nice.” Victor walked out of the kitchen and stood infront of you looking very annoyd.

“Something nice, hu? Well in that case you should have fucking bought me a holster or something.” With big innocent eyes you blinked up at him. “Don’t you like my present?” You even managed to build up tears in your eyes and quiver your lower lip. Seeing you tear up, Victor swore mentally. He didn’t handle crying women well and seeing you cry made him even more uncomtortable.

“Off course i like it,” he reassured and sat beside you putting the slippers on the table. Now smiling happy you said, “Then put them on!” Victor stared at you. “What?” You bounced up and down of excitement on the couch.

“Pleeese” You begged. Victor stared at the slippers, he just couldn’t do it. What if the other assasins would found out about it. He would be the biggest mockery off Gotham. “No maybe some other time,“ he had to say so you wouldn’t tear up again.

Now, you knew all to well what his thoughts were about all of this. But it was just so much fun to watch him squirm. Then you got the most delicious idea. “What if I do something for you in return?” You looked at him seductively and bit your lip. Victor’s interest woke up.

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously. You put your hand on his thigh and squeezed. “If you put them on I will suck your cock and then you will fuck me wearing those slippers.” Victor stared at you first in chock by your words. He was not use to hear you talk like this, but ohh, how he liked it! He felt his dick harden and twitch at your words.

“Alright,” he husked. Victor took of his socks and then put on the slippers. Half giggling at the sight of the hitman in those pink slippers you unbuckled his belt and pulled his slacks and briefs down. His already hard cock sprung free and you kneeled between his legs and grabbed it. Starting at the base you slowly licked all the way up to the head making Victor hiss. You swirled your tongue around the head licking off the precum that already leaked from Victor’s arousal. Grunting he firmly grabbed your head.

Knowing what he wanted you took as much of him in that was possible without making you gag. You bobbed your head up and down sucking hard on his cock. He bucked his hips, meeting your every bob, thrusting hard into your lovely mouth. Your saliva running down his cock. You stopped to lick and suck on his sacks. Victor groaned, “Ahh, you are so fucking good.” His sounds and words sent shivers through your body down to your now aching and dripping sex. You continued sucking until his cock started to twitch. Victor shoved your head away, lifted you by your waist and on to his lap with you straddling him. Victor slammed into you and started thrusting hard. You cried out in pain from his harsh action but soon it was replaced with pleasure.

“Victor,“ you moaned, “harder, faster,” you begged. Grunting, Victor grabbed your arse and started thrusting harder and faster then ever before. Holding your arms around his neck for support you felt that familiar knot build up inside and you knew you were close. “Fuck, i’m gonna cum.”

Victor started thrusting even faster making you gasp and your pussy twitch. “Then cum for me baby,” he husked. At his words and his impossible pace, you came hard, your pussy throbbing and contracting around him. You screamed out Victor’s name in pleasure and your cum flooded out off you running down his lenght. With your pussy clenching around his cock he came too, moaning and grunting your name, his cock pumping his seed inside you over and over again.

Both gasping for air you stayed in your position and soon you felt Victor’s cum dripping out off you. Victor looked lovingly into your eyes and then kissed you slowly and passionately. “Thank you for the gift,” he said after your kiss. Smirking at him you replied. “I’m glad you liked it.” Looking down at the pink slippers on his feet Victor said, “They are actually quite comfortable.“ You laughed softly and Victor embraced you and you hold each other tightly. You wanted to stay like this forever, to get lost in each others minds and bodies, never wanting anything else but this.


End file.
